List of Global Patches in Super Mario Maker
This is a list of global patches in Super Mario Maker. A global patch is something that affects all levels, retroactively making certain things impossible. Glitches and Tech Flutter Jump Refresh Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Refreshing a Goomba's Shoe or Yoshi's Flutter Jump by jumping into a Grinder while wearing a shellmet is no longer possible Hidden Block Bypass (Falling Power-up) Note: This method only works before version ?. Collecting a falling power-up in midair will no longer allow Mario to pass through the bottom of the Hidden Block without activating it. Invincibility Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20 Mario is no longer able to gain permanent invincibility by going through a door. Muncher Door Softlock Note: This only works before version ? Going through a door that has a giant Muncher blocking the exit while riding on Yoshi will no longer cause the game to freeze. No Bounce Spring Jump Glitch (Spawning Method) Note: This only works before version ? Spawning a spring out of a block that already has a spring on it will no longer disable the springs' bounce. Offscreen Pipe Softlock Note: This only works before version 1.47. Entering an offscreen pipe without causing the screen to scroll up will no longer cause the game to freeze. Overlaid Blocks Glitch Note: This only works before version 1.20. Blocks that been overlaid on top of each other by taking a block on a track, placing it on top of another block and then removing the track, will no longer both function. Instead, only the top-most block will be considered to be in the level. Pause Tech Note: This only works before version ? Doing various different glitches, such a collecting a power-up without transforming, or running slightly deeper into hitboxes before taking damage, by pausing the game is no longer possible. However, saving time on a frame-perfect speedrun by pausing on the last frame is still possible. Regrab POW Jump (Stationary) Note: This only works before version ? Jumping off a stationary POW Block and grabbing it at the same time is no longer possible. However, it is still possible to do this trick if the POW is bouncing upwards. Shrunken Mario Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Causing Mario to shrink an be unable to move by exiting a Warp Pipe on Yoshi and immediately taking damage from a spike is no longer possible. Super Spring Jump Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Jumping over twice the height of a normal spring jump while repeatedly moving left and right while holding an item or riding on Yoshi in the Super Mario World game style is no longer possible. Triple Jump Chaining (Normal Method) Note: This only works before version 1.47. Chaining together Triple Jumps by doing a quick left-right after a Triple Jump is no longer possible. However, chaining together Triple Jumps by rebounding off a sideways spring is still possible in level created before version 1.47. Underwater Pipe Softlock Note: This only works before version ? Exiting an upward facing pipe that is at the top of the bottom screen in a water level, will no longer cause the game to freeze. Instead, Mario will be considered stuck and will immediately go back into the pipe. Vine Clip (Old Method) Note: This only works before version 1.30. Clipping into a wall by transferring from one vine to another vine behind a wall in the Super Mario Bros. game style will no longer work the same. It is still possible to do this glitch, but it is now a frame-perfect input. Wrong State POW Block Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Causing a POW Block to retain the physics of falling off a track, by grabbing it after it falls off one is no longer possible. Yoshi Eating Blocks Glitch Note: This only works before version ? Yoshi is no longer able to eat solid blocks like coins. Mechanics To Be Listed *Being pushed offscreen ahead of an autoscroller is no longer possible. *Vines from hidden blocks no longer grow beyond the screen. *It is no longer possible to clip Bowser through a One-Way Wall. *It is no longer possible to be clipped through blocks on a track when underwater. *Spikes behind Firebars (maybe burners) cannot interact with Mario anymore. Category:Super Mario Maker